This project aims to provide a translational model of the maladaptive processes associated with weight regulation in anorexia nervosa but in addition to lay the foundation to develop novel treatment developments for this patient population. Our proposal aims to provide an integrative view on the functions of two major stress-response systems, the endocannabinoid (eCB) system and glucocorticoids, which lays the foundation for future studies of these systems testing specific interventions for these patients. This proposal is a 2-year study involving N=10 medication free weight restored women with AN (AN REC) and 10 healthy age and weight matched controls (CONT) to participate in one magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), one PET study, and hormonal assessments. We propose a model that in AN the maladaptive neurobehavioral response related to weight regulation results from impaired eCB signaling and insufficient neuroendocrine signaling. ) PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project aims to provide a translational model of the maladaptive processes associated with weight regulation in anorexia nervosa but in addition to lay the foundation to develop novel treatment developments for this patient population. Our proposal aims to provide an integrative view on the functions of two major stress-response systems, the endocannabinoid (eCB) system and glucocorticoids, which lays the foundation for future studies of these systems testing specific interventions for these patients. This proposal is a 2-year study involving N=10 medication free weight restored women with AN (AN REC) and 10 healthy age and weight matched controls (CONT) to participate in one magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), one PET study, and hormonal assessments.